leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Purebreaker/Arane, The Wandering Fighter
Fighter, Tank |date = |health = 70 |attack = 40 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 431 (+81) |mana = 300 (+50) |damage = 63 (+3.25) |range = 150 |armor = 10 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+2.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.4%) |healthregen = 2.2 (+1.2) |manaregen = 1.5 (+0.9) |speed = 350 }}Arane, The Wandering Fighter is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities : Arane gains attack speed. |description2= : Arane slashes upwards, dealing damage to her target. Arane can use this two more times before going into cooldown. Each strike deals 50% less damage to the same target. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= 13 |cost= 60 |costtype= Mana }} : Arane endures the damage that she takes and reduces the damage dealt to her. She also gains bonus armor and magic resist. |leveling= }} : Arane jumps in and slashes at her target's neck dealing damage doubling it if the enemy is facing away Arane. |leveling= |cooldown= 19 |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 600 }} : Arane slashes anything in front of her five times dealing heavy physical damage plus the targets' current health as physical damage. |leveling = of target's current health)}} |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |range=350 }} Lore -Under Construction- Quotes UPON SELECTION "There's nothing you can do!" ATTACKING "Seriously, give up." "You can't beat me!" "Run! I warned you!" "You don't like wars? Well, TOO BAD!" "Kill them all!" "Alright!" "Weaklings, I shall put them in their places, Summoner" MOVEMENT "Going as fast as I can!" "On it." "Phew, all this movement is making me hungry." "Rising sword." "GG! I am OP!" "Let's move!" "They shall fall before me!" "Hey, You! Yes, I am talking to you! STOP CLICKING SO MUCH!" JOKE Arane uses Death Sword Chaos Star but fails and cuts herself damaging herself for 1 HP. "Ouch. That hurt!" "YOUCH! That was painful!" "Damn it! That hurt! Real bad!" TAUNT "Come on! Fight me! Wait, you're already dead!" "Face me! I'll make your existence disappear!" "Why are you scared? It's not like Slenderman is behind me." TAUNTING AN ENEMY QUINN "Hey, Bird Girl! Where's your dead brother?" TAUNTING AN ENEMY AATROX "I always wanted to kill a Darkin." TAUNTING AN ENEMY GAREN "Garen! Stop shouting Demacia! It hurts my ears!" TAUNTING AN ENEMY TEEMO "Even if you turn invisible, I can still find you!" TAUNTING AN ENEMY ZAC "Hey! Squishy Guy! I wonder how long it would take me to scrape you off my shoes" TAUNTING AN ENEMY RIVEN (CLASSIC, CRIMSON ELITE, REDEEMED AND CHAMPIONSHIP SKINS) "Hello, Exile. Where's your bunny suit? *laughs*" TAUNTING AN ENEMY RIVEN (BATTLE BUNNY SKIN) "You look great in that! It's a shame that I have to kill you" UPON KILLING AN ENEMY CHAMPION "Weak." "So weak." "Too weak." "Can anyone provide me with a decent challenge?!" UPON LEVELING UP "I feel more powerful!" "I have become stronger!" USING SKYWARD SLASH "There!" "Let's slash skyward!" USING DEMON DECAPITATION "Time for a decapitation!" "You won't survive!" USING DEMON DECAPITATION WHEN AN ENEMY HAS THEIR BACKS TURNED "Take this!" "A confirmed kill!" USING DEATH SWORD CHAOS STAR "Behold!" "None shall survive this!" "Death Sword Chaos Star!" "Easy kills!" UPON KILLING AN ENEMY QUINN "Rest in peace, Quinn. You were an honorable opponent" UPON KILLING AN ENEMY AATROX "You call yourself a Darkin?!" UPON KILLING AN ENEMY GAREN "Finally! No more noise!" UPON KILLING AN ENEMY TEEMO "Your poisons were useless!" UPON KILLING AN ENEMY ZAC "Aw come on! Now you got slime all over my sword." UPON KILLING AN ENEMY RIVEN "You were a worthy opponent. Maybe we'll meet again." UPON DEATH "Defeated?! How...?" "Defeated?! By noobs?!" "Impossible!" Category:Custom champions